


Sleep Habits

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: But now they have each other, Everyone sleeps on Yugi, Fluff fest, Gen, M/M, This is the fluff that happened after writing that last fic, Yugi gets insomina and Kaiba's always had it, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Leave it to Kaiba to find weird ways to combat insomnia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rivalshipping is my third favorite ship. Yugi with Yami, Seto, Joey, or any combination of the three is my favorite. (though Puzzleshipping has top spot)
> 
> But seeing Yugi and angst in the same setting makes me cry. So let’s toss out some fluffy nonsense! 
> 
> Also, fuck the word pajamas. Pyjamas, pjyamas. However the fuck it’s spelled. It sounds like there should be a y. Nightclothes it is

It was a common factor between most of the people Yugi befriended. Sleep was indefinitely better if there was someone else- usually Yugi- with them.

Tea just wanted a shoulder to lean on. Or in Yugi’s case, a lap to use as a pillow, since height difference made the shoulder thing a bit difficult. He didn’t mind. Game controllers didn’t require a free lap after all.

Tristan, though he would never admit it to anyone, _especially_ Joey, liked to cuddle. And Yugi was the perfect teddy bear. He could handle that. And it made for a few good pranks to get back at Ya- Atem. A simple switch when he was just falling asleep, and a flustered, confused Pharaoh was his to laugh at.

Mai and Serenity just fell asleep better around Yugi because he was the calmest out of the group. More likely to read quietly while they were trying to sleep than to start a pillow war or yell at whoever started said war. If Joey was in the room, Serenity could sleep, Mai couldn’t.

Joey just slept better with someone else in the same room as him. There were many times when he would startle awake, waking Yugi in the process with the noise he made. He would look scared or alarmed, but calm down right away when he noticed another person in the room. He slept even better when the person was within arm’s reach, and best when his head was resting on someone.

Ryou was much the same way. His fear of the dark spirit in the Ring made him hesitate to ask for any sleep comfort however. What if the spirit took over and tried to hurt someone while he was asleep? It wasn’t a fear with Yugi though. Atem was more than a match for Bakura, and didn’t sleep when the two stayed with each other. After 3,000 years of nothing but sleep, a few sleepless nights did him no harm.

Atem, Yugi was the one who slept better in that arrangement. The constant pressure in his mind reminding him that he wasn’t alone, no matter how dark the night became. The cold reassurance of the spirit pressed up against him. The feeling of being watched, of being protected. Yugi could sleep well with that. Especially after Shadow Games, when both of their souls were tired and their body was chilled to the bone.

And when Atem left, when part of Yugi’s heart left. Sleep did too.

He was exhausted. Ready to collapse and seriously contemplating the pros and cons of a medical coma for a few days. That was when the unexpected friends stole him away from the game shop, leaving a confused but willing to go with it Roland behind to explain things and help Grandpa.

A month after the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi found out Mokuba couldn’t sleep unless there was sound. Video games, a fan, white noise machine, or soft music. The last was the one permitted by Kai- _Seto_ more often than not. He also stayed in the room until Mokuba was asleep. Less for the younger’s benefit, more for his own. Like he was making sure Mokuba was there and safe.

Mokuba fell asleep in the living room after they kidnapped Yugi. Seto had soft music playing while the three of them worked on homework. They waited five minutes, to make sure Mokuba was asleep, and then Seto carried him to his room. Yugi yawned then. The music was getting to him too.

“Come on.” It was the first real thing Seto had said to him, aside from correcting him when he tried to call him Kaiba. Yugi was more than a bit confused, but went with it.

He had a feeling he knew what was going on with Seto. Something about Priests and Pharaohs. But he knew better than to voice that. Yugi followed him upstairs to a bedroom, changed into the offered nightclothes, and looked confusedly at the bed.

_Usually it’s used for sleeping._ He couldn’t tell if the voice in his head sounded like an amused Atem or snarky Seto. But the CEO was in the middle of the bed, lying on his stomach and looking at something on his phone. Yugi figured out what he wanted to do quickly, and moved before he could talk himself out of it.

Seto huffed when a sudden weight was on his back. It wasn’t like there was a lack of space on the bed. Yugi made himself comfortable on Seto’s back, lying on his stomach like Seto but curling up as best he could.

“Here.” He reached back, dropping something in Yugi’s hands. Small, wireless ear buds. “If you can’t fall asleep without constant noise in your head, try those.”

_Oh._

Yugi blinked. Was the answer really _that_ simple? He put them in. They must’ve been a Kaiba Corp design. Yugi had fallen asleep with ear buds in all the time- Atem once complained about some of the music when Yugi forgot to put it on _their_ playlist and just kept it on every song he ever owned- and they always hurt no matter what. But these were tiny, he barely knew they were there.

He knew it when the music started up. Just loud enough so he could hear it. His ears almost automatically adjusted, pushing the music to the back of his head and letting him focus on everything else.

It was…not perfect. Atem never sounded like a guitar, and definitely not like a violin. Yugi could tell the source of the sound was outside his mind, and there was no comforting pressure.

It was enough though. What made it better was how cold Seto’s room was. Even in the hottest summer nights, being curled up with Atem kept Yugi cool. Seto’s room was almost like that.

The glaring difference was the breathing body beneath him. If Yugi shifted to just the right spot, he could feel Seto breathing. If he really focused, he could feel the other’s heartbeat. It sped up some times, probably from the newness of having someone share his bed. Yugi smiled. Seto was probably used to sleeping alone. Or putting up with Mokuba invading his room or comforting him after nightmares or something.

Eventually it slowed down and stayed that way. The music kept going, and Yugi realized Seto’s breathing was deep in sleep. His head rested on his crossed arms, phone held loosely in one hand. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

Yugi smiled, nuzzling a spot just above Seto’s shoulder blade. He looked like a dragon, Yugi could imagine a Blue Eyes falling asleep in a similar position.

Could the Dark Magician fall asleep on a dragon’s back? Yugi yawned. Silent Swordsman sure as hell could. Between the music, the cold on his back, and the warm body beneath him, Yugi didn’t have much trouble falling asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write stupid nonsense fluff to offset that terror I typed up before this. Because that one had the potential to become dark, then Atem saved it with those freakin’ letters.  
> Added in Mai and Serenity because if there was ever a cuddle pile with Yugi, those two would find their way into it. Didn’t add Duke, because he probably sleeps better with no one else in the room. Like me! Except I sleep better if there’s also something against my back. But that’s why I sleep in a recliner (aside from being too poor to get a mattress). Armrest against the back works since I can’t sleep on my back (because of neck problems) or stomach (because freakin’ huge ass boobs that Kina likes and Calem hates.)
> 
> Planning on another quick fluff-fest, this time with Puzzleshipping! It’s probably gonna be another sleeping one. Because I am tired as hell but insomnia is saying sleep is for whimps.


End file.
